Surgical smoke and aerosol, or plume, is created in connection with surgery. For example, when laser or electrosurgical energy is delivered to a cell, heat is created. This heat vaporizes the intracellular fluid, which increases the pressure inside the cell and eventually causes the cell membrane to burst. In this example, a plume of smoke containing water vapor is released into the atmosphere of the operating room or doctor's office. At the same time, the heat created may char the protein and other organic matter within the cell, and may cause thermal necrosis in adjacent cells. The charring of cells may also release other harmful contaminants, such as carbonized cell fragments and gaseous hydrocarbons. Additional secondary fluids may also be generated from various bodily fluids near the surgery site.
During laparoscopic or minimally invasive surgery, smoke and other particles may become trapped in an insufflated abdomen.